Blood  Bath
by Shimmer'sFreckles
Summary: ALL OC.  Dhampir step-sisters Anastasia and Darien and their moroi best friend Erika are flushed out of the academy as strigoi swarm and take over. But when the trio strengthens, can they figure out why the strigoi are banding together?
1. Chapter 1  Intruders

**Hello, readers! I am MissVoltKitty, and this fanfiction is being co-written with two of my classmates. They do not have accounts as of yet, but if they do, I will edit and link to them. Because this is being co-written, There may be changes to names, the title, and of course, I will always be revising the chapters. I hope to update at least every other day, but forgive me if I don't, I have a really bbad memory for someone my age. :$ Anyways, enjoy, and please review! **ALSO, this chapter is not just the explanation or intro. It is important, as you will understand as much as Erika does in chapter 2 if you do not read this.** .:~I don't own VA, Richelle Mead does.~:.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>Ana POV

The tree came alive to me, it's breaking, ancient limbs whispering their secrets to me through my pencil. I gently sketched the elegant, swooping, complex lines onto the white page of my sketchbook, connected with the tree through my pencil. Breaking my concentration, something in the back of my mind was compelling me to look to the fence below the arching plantlife. Crimson eyes, tousled hair, the outlines of a well-muscled, lithe, sprinting body in the moonlight stole my breath and brought me to my feet.  
>Strigoi.<br>The gruesome result of a moroi turned evil. Moroi were vampires with special powers - the good ones, which strigoi were bent on destroying. That's why dhampirs were created: The crossbreed of a moroi vampire and a human that served the moroi as their guardians. That's what I am. I'm a guardian in training, a novice, and I plan to protect the moroi from monsters like strigoi.  
>I pelted from my dorm and down the hallway to Darien's room.<br>"What, Ana?" She said as she opened up the door, her deep blue eyes identical to mine.  
>Darien was my step-sister, we share the same mother, her father is dead. Our mother is still alive, but she is a blood-whore, a dhampir woman who lets moroi men to drink from her whenever the like- a lot like a prostitute.<br>Darien's weary gaze went from sarcastic to alert and listening the second she saw the look on my face.  
>"Strigoi." One word was all it took for her to grab her purple bench jacket, pull it on her white tank top and streak down the hallway with me to Erika's dorm - sponge bob pajama pants and all.<br>"Erika! Get out, we have to go- now!" Darien spoke rather loudly through the moroi princess's door. Because it was so early (Late in the nighttime, morning for vampires), Erika was probably still asleep, so I didn't chastise Darien when her trucker-mouth awoke and she screamed into the deep cherry-oak door.  
>"Wake the hell up, Erika, or I will bust this door down and hold your pixie-sticks hostage until you do!" Did I not mention Erika loved pixie sticks (plastic tubes filled with sugar)? The girl's addicted to the things even though all she really needs to consume is human blood.<br>Erika threw open the door and scowled at Darien, her gaze traveling to me and questioned me with a growly: "What do you guys want?" I shook my head and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of the doorway.  
>"No time to explain. Just come on!"<p>

When we arrived outside the school, I felt everything begin falling apart - Just that feeling of imminent chaos and being watched by malevolent eyes. There were more than one strigoi, and they had surrounded the school. I knew now that that strigoi didn't mean to be seen: it hadn't realized there would be early-risers ready to flee at any unguarded movement.  
>"Darien, take Erika and get her someplace safe." She nodded, not questioning my order, then took off with our moroi. I stayed behind, then knelt, studying everything around me to try to get a lead on how the strigoi army broke our wards.<br>'s academy has protective wards that block out anything past death from entering school grounds. The strigoi, whom this was targeted at because they are technically dead, cannot touch these wards or anything concealed behind them. How could they manage to cast the spell to break it?  
>When I knelt, in the moonlight, a substance on the ground caught my eye. I ran a finger over it and felt it warm, liquid and fresh. I looked at it: It had stained my fingers a deep crimson. The smell was over-whelming: filling my nose with sticky fumes. I nearly puked. Somehow, the strigoi had broken the wards with human blood.<br>I had no longer to ponder on the malicious suject, as I was bowled over and pinned to the ground like butterfly on a specimen board. I looked up and the glowing red eyes of a strigoi met me. Something inside my chest shook and woke.  
>"Anastasia Sarah Pless-Castille."<br>A voice, gruff and graty, sounded behind me. I swallowed past the lump in my throat that had formed and tilted my head away so the strigoi pinning me couldn't see me blink away my tears that stung my eyes. My father, the one who'd laughed with me, shared my exact same sense of humour, cradled me when I got scared, soothed me when I cried: Here he was, a strigoi, laughing and taunting me with cold insults.  
>"Michael."<br>He laughed, a sound like the tolling of a bell frozen deep in winter.  
>"You refuse to call me 'Daddy'?"<br>I forced myself to make my voice strong and unafraid.  
>"Why should I? You are no longer the man who raised me."<br>"You know that isn't true, Annie. Join me and all can be forgiven and forgotten."  
>But I didn't want to forget. The anger and emotions that welled up with the memories were fuel for me to start my engine and kick some serious butt. I no longer answered him: Just stared into the eyes of my captor, challenging him to try something - anything that would cause a break in his seemingly smoothed, steeled armor. Nothing.<br>Michael rambled on like a super villain in one of those movies that spilled his whole plan to the hero when he was captured. I just tuned him out and continued my stare-down with the strigoi holding me to the blood-stained grass. So when I heard Michael cry out and my opponent swiveled his head in alarm, I took the advantage, brought my knee to his groin, rolled away and assessed the situation. Darien had Michael pinned under her knees while she bent to sock him in the face. My strigoi was recoiled in pain on the ground, so I rushed to assist my half-sister. She saw me and punched him before scooting away and I grabbed him by the shoulders to slam his head to the ground hard. A tad barbaric, but the best we could do with no silver stakes (Strigoi's only weakness, next to sunlight).  
>Darien and I both looked back towards our academy. Strigoi were swarming in by the thousands and screams could be heard. My lips pulled into a tight grim line. I had to convince myself that there had been no time to warn the school and assemble the guardians. I looked to Darien. "Erika?" She jerked her head to the forest beyond and we dashed off into the night.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  The Forest

**Hi again! I'm very excited for this FF, because I think I might finish it! I usually jus start a FF or an original fiction, then scrap it because I can't think of a concrete plot. But this one I am confident of! I'm actually writing, like, ten chapters ahead in my notebook, so I'll keep up with updates. As always, review+Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Erika POV

The forest was dank, dark - and not to mention creepy. I could have sworn I'd seen shadows flitting away just before my eyes could focus on them. The nocturnal noises of owls and crickets a dull drone in the back of my ears. The smell of mildew and decay filled my nose sinuses, drowining me in a foreboding feeling I couldn't shake.  
>Okay, think. Sort things out. Distract yourself. Ummm, I know Ana and Darien knew I was in danger - I don't discard their concern. But why? Darien just told me to look forward, not look back. Why? Were others in trouble and she didn't want me running back to save them?<br>I sighed in frustration.  
>I know they feel obligated to protect me, I don't deny them that, but they didn't have to shield me from everything! I'm not a helpless child, I can handle these things! I am independant, capable and willing to face the onslaught of the world with them, and yet they refuse to tell me exactly what I am running from.<br>"Erika?"  
>I spun and took in a sharp breath, ready to let out the girliest, loudest shriek I could muster in the smothering, smoggy air, when I recognised the face before me and groaned. Janessa Badica, slut of the school, my personal tormentor since kindergarten, now faced me.<br>I mentally felt an angry flush as I realized I'd just contradicted my earlier thoughts of being prepared and capable. I shook the thought for now.  
>I think I could - and would rather- take on a pack of strigoi on steroids than face this attention-whore.<br>She flipped her perfectly high-lighted, doe-brown layers of hair (obviously dyed from her natural bright red curls), and looked me over. Her rainy-morning gray eyes scathing my skin and eventually meeting my eyes, practically burning holes through them with the strength of her scorn.  
>She wore a red shirt (A horrible excuse for one, it was like she was wearing only as little piece of fabric as she could because it was against the law to go nude), cut to show as much cleavage, back and shoulders as possible, Designer ripped jeans embroidered with gold sequins And black, eight-inch stilletto shoes adorned her perfectly pedicured feet.<br>Janessa stuck her nose up at me when I returned her outward hostility with rising my brows and giving a noise of disapproval.  
>"What do you want, Janessa?" I spoke, and put as little emphasis on it to make it seem like she was lucky to get even a little taste of my precious words. All I really wanted to do was wring her anorexic little neck with sausage links.<br>Janessa flashed her teeth - the gesture reminded me of the snarl of a rabid raccoon - and her dull eyes shimmered malevolently at me as she snapped back.  
>"Don't humour me. I just don't feel like partying with undead vampires."<br>I raised an eyebrow and tried not to let on that she'd peaked my interest. Strigoi? I shot an insult right back at her.  
>"Nah, you'd rather be grinding your ass up on Tyler Zeklos."<br>I allowed myself a small smile of satifaction when I saw I'd struck a nerve. The Badica princess's sharply angled face went beet-red and she sucked in a breath to counter my jab at her before her gaze caught on something over my shoulder. I recoiled in surprise as strong arms took me from behind and - pulled me into a tight hug?  
>"Ana!" I exclaimed breathlessly through the squeezy embrace and tried to hug her back with the free halves of my arms. When she let me go, I saw Darien at her side.<br>The two shoulder-to-shoulder were different, but you could see the resemblance in the faces and a little in their builds, but mostly in the striking, navy-blue eyes they both shared. Darien, with her thick dark-chocolate waves and slightly tanned skin, a little shorter than her younger sister, but you could see her light muscular build a little more compared to Ana's lithe, tall, slender body. Ana's skin was a little paler than Darien's, as her father was always a bit tanned (unusual for a moroi).  
>Comparing personalities, they also shared and differed. Darien with a fiery attitude and trucker mouth, Ana who hardly ever cussed and always thought things through logically before starting anything. Ana, when she fought (I witnessed it because sometimes they stayed to practice on each other after class), struck with finesse and certainty, always calculating every movement cautiously, never missing. She was also extremely flexible and exceeded expectations in gymnastic moves. She could be a dancer if she wanted.<br>Darien battled with lightning quick blows, aiming at weak spots she saw like a map installed in her retinas. Once she targeted, she dove in and back away quickly before you knew she'd hit you.  
>I was brought back to reality when their expressions changed from relieved smiles to confusion, hostility and disappointment.<br>"What the hell is she doing here?" Darien hissed, shooting daggers at Janessa, while the brunette tossed her hair and snorted at the dhampir. Ana just watched, expression guarded by an arched brow.  
>"You really think I wanted to get eaten alive? Though I guess hanging out with dirty-blooded dhampirs and an Ozera bitch isn't much better."<br>Darien took a threatening step forward, but Ana put an arm out firmly. With a small shake of her head she had Darien standing back again, but the fiery girl never let her piercing eyes leave Janessa.  
>"We're leaving anyways. Come on, Erika." Ana said and began to walk off with Darien.<br>"Wait!" Janessa said. We all turned to look expectantly at her. She looked at the ground and scowled as if she hated saying it.  
>"Take me with you. I won't last a minute out here alone. Water magic isn't strong against strigoi."<br>Darien laughed.  
>"Well look who did her homework!"<br>Janessa shot a death-glare at her.  
>"No, I'm just not stupid."<br>Ana cut them off with a commanding tone.  
>"Well if you want to tag along, we are leaving now and we aren't going to wait. Let's go."<br>We trudged through the forest, me and Janessa sandwiched between Ana and Darien. Janessa let out some form of complaint every step as a stilletto cauht in the mud, or her jeans ripped on a stray branch. Finally Darien snapped and yelled at her (Mostly consisting of swear words).  
>"You know what, fuck you guys. I'm sick of your ego, Darien. I'm sick of you acting like a drill-sargeant, Ana! I'm going it alone." She stomped off.<br>"Good! I can't wait to stake you when you get chomped by a strigoi!"  
>Janessa stuck the middle finger up at us then continued. So did we in the opposite direction.<br>I felt myself wobble a little as I plodded forward.


	3. Chapter 3 Oren Village

**Hi, everyone! sorry I hven't updated in a little while, but I've been a bit.. off lately. I promise, I will upload every other day, or as close to that as possible! Til next chapter, Volt~**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>  
><span>Darien POV<span>

The next day we woke early - or late, as it was night time,which is technically morning for vampires... You get it.  
>Anyways, we woke early and walked again,carefully making sure we didn't head back towards the now most likely infested academy.<br>Erika was trembling and stumbling as we plodded on, so I complained to Ana that we could bust if we walked any further, but she said we were nearly there. I knew we would - hell, I had the best sense of direction out of my novice class - I was only worried for our moroi. She hadn't had blood in two days: She'd missed her dose the night before because of the attack, and the day before that, a feeder had been sick.  
>If a donor is sick and a moroi feeds from them, sickness travels from the human to the moroi. Something in Moroi DNA reacts negatively to a usually minor sickness to mortals, and can result in a life-long coma or death.<br>Erika was a blood-deprived moroi who could attack any being with life-blood in their veins. That meant Ana and myself, as well. So we were trying to keep our eyes glued to her without her finding out: she wouldn't take it so well. Unlike Ana, I could tell that Erika was growing more and more annoyed at not being told important info. Now that, paired with her lack of daily feedings, could be ballooned into a larger problem, like her lashing out at Ana. I couldn't afford to lose control of them, or lose their lives.  
>I sighed in frustration, then met Ana's eyes. "Let Erika on your back: we're running the rest of the way there."<br>Erika piggy-backed Ana and we soared through the forest like penguins over ice. Ana told meour exact destination: and amish village called Oren, southeast of the Academy. So I led the way and was reassured of my companions' presence by Ana's sure footsteps echoing my own.  
>About 3 kilometres southeast and we stopped to rest. Erika never let her iron grip free Ana's forearm. The Ozera princess's usually blazing teal eyes were now dull, her voice shaky and cracking, pale face gaunt and dark bags weighed down her eyes.<br>"I'm so thristy Ana..." She whispered hoarsely.  
>It broke my heart to see her like that: so helpless and frail, when she had always been so influential and powerful.<br>"I know, just a little further, Erika. You can make it." Ana soothed.  
>"Just two more kilometres." I chipped in.<br>Erika nodded stiffly, robotically. I had tightened my lips into a tight, thin line of tension. We had to keep moving: Erika wouldn't last out here in daytime.  
>Again Ana let Erika scuttle up her back and we sprinted away.<p>

* * *

><p>Oren was just as deserted as I'd imagined, with only a few elderly couples dressed in amish garbs strolling the gravel paths. The three of us entered a small tavern, thankfully it hadn't been very full so Erika hadn't had to strain to keep herself from biting someone.<br>Once Ana and I had downed our nasty, bland gruel and Erika had let Ana and I share her bread, we set off again, leaving one of my gold bangles behind as payment.  
>The rest of the night had passed without much excitement. When we saw pinkclouds far in the distance, we took to the shelter of a maple tree hidden in the outskirts of the woods.<br>When both Ana (exhausted from hauling Erika five kilometers while sprinting) and Erika were asleep, I had my usual bout of insomnia. I sat there, watching the skies, wondering if we'd ever find ourselves a home again, wondered if there were another survivors, wondered if there were, who would they be?  
>My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a very awake Erika struggling to sit up. I bent to help herto her knees.<br>"Darien," She said after wetting her lips anxiously. "I need you to promise me something."  
>I smiled a little at her. "You know I'd do anything for you, Erika."<br>She nodded a little, her gaze studying my every inch, combing through every atom that composed me, for lies or any sign that I wasn't taking her seriously. I guess I must have passed her assessment because she cleared her dry throat and continued.  
>"I need you to promise me that you won't let me go insane. I can't become as low as a rabid animal. I owe it to... to everyone, I just can't-" Her voice cracked and I interrupted her to calm her.<br>"Shh, i know. It'll be fine."  
>"How can you be so sure?"<br>I took a deep breath, knowing in my heart that this was the right thing to do. That my reputation didn't matter when all seemed lost.  
>I flipped my cappacino hair over my shoulder and tilted my head in a way that pushed my neck vein taut against the flawless skin of my neck.<br>"Because you will feed from me."  
>She gasped quietly, so as not to wake Ana.<br>"But-"  
>"No buts. You come first, Erika. Please, I insist."<br>She hesitated, and I felt my heart break again for her. She was so considerate about other people, putting their comfort and wellness before hers. I knew that her instinct and her personality were clashing, and it hurt her that she had to give up the fight and let her instinct win over.  
>The biting sting of her fangs as they pierced my throat was nearly unbearable, I would have shrieked, had her endorphins not kicked in so quickly.<br>Elation. Bliss. Pure, astounding adoration. Everything was jubilant and colourful, everything blurred but the feeling of glee and giddiness - so much happiness I almost laughed aloud. It felt like sex (Well, what I imagined of it), chocolate and a scented bubble bath combined and multiplied by impossible numbers.  
>Finally she released me, and I'd had to dig my fingers into the mulch so I wouldn't crawl to her and force her fangs into me again. A couple seconds later I got off the high and felt ashamed for being so disappointed to end it.<br>I was relieved to see that her turquoise eyes were shining brightly, new strength glimmering in them. Her ebony hair groomed to silky perfection without split ends and breakage. Her lips had returned to a pretty shade of ruby and were again full.  
>"Darien, thank you. I won't forget this."<br>I waved off her offer of rewards.  
>"No, it was an emergency. We had no choice."<br>She nodded, then lied down again, seconds later she snored lightly. Again I was left alone to gingerly prod at the puncture wounds in my vein. It didn't bleed, as her saliva coated it (special moroi saliva: It stopped blood-loss after feeding).  
>I again returned my gaze to the stars that seemed to twinkle in approval at me. I sent a silent prayer to them in the hopes of something - anything. I wasn't sure what, but it had to have been something good.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 More Than 3

**Hello, sorry for the break, Here's an exciting chapter to maybe make up for it? Kind of short, but I'm doing my best with what I have. ;P**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>  
><span>Anastasia POV<span>

Darkness shrouded the forest. Darien, Erika and myself were in: nestled beneath a tall old oak tree. Darien had recently woken me up for my watch. She looked kind of pale, but I'd paid no attention. She might be feeling the gruel and bread trying to come back up, or maybe she was scared or something.  
>I sat there for an estimated half hour before my dhampir hearing heard a shrill girl scream from deeper inthe forest. I leapt into action, Darien had heard it too and had leapt to her feet, jostling Erika who somehow seemed a little brighter and healthier. My mind didn't focus on that though, the heat of the moment had me nod to my crew and we dashed into the dark woods.<br>No, really. It was dark.  
>"Erika, could you light this place up?" I yelled over the whistling wind that had picked up chilling me through my sweater.<br>She smirked and reduced her pace - as did we so she didn't get left behind. She then murmured something I couldn't pick up over the near gale-force winds slamming my ear-drums. A boiling ball of magma formed between her palms and we set off again, every nook and cranny illuminated by the orange light.  
>Soon, I stumbled over something and landed on top of another.<br>"Agh! What the hell?" A harsh whisper of protest came from underneath me.  
>Erika's magic had disappeared the second she'd tripped, so through the darkness as I scrambled off the bodies I'd landed on I could make out features of faces.<br>Ethan Ivashkov had hissed at me, around him, huddled together were Ruby Dashkov, Tyler Zeklos, and Janessa Badica.  
>Darien looked ready to yell, but Ruby put a finger to her lips and crawled over to whisper to us, face stricken with fear. She'd always been nervous and her nerves seemed easy to scramble.<br>"Strigoi are out in the clearing. There are three of them. Andrew's somewhere around here."  
>I nodded and Darien reluctantly held her tongue, insults at the back of her throat until less dire circumstances occured. I motioned for Erika and Darien to stay and I silently stalked through the foliage until I nearly bumped into the native dhampir. When he saw me he looked relieved. After scanning the strigoi who were talking around a small fire, i motioned for him to go around to the other side. After about a minute, I saw a flash of copper skin. we both found weapons: a sharp stick for myself, and I couldn't see Andrew's.<br>We both launched over to the strigoi. I managed to sink my stick deep into the strigoi in front of me. I managed to stun it, so then had spun and staked it in it's heart. It might not have killed it, but it would put it in shock for a good hour.I moved on to see the other two strigoi attacking Andrew. He was fending them off with a sharp rock, but I could tell exhaustion was setting in. I slashed one's back and it spun to backhand me so hard I stumbled back. It grabbed my stick and snapped it. Still recovering from the blow, I hadn't prepared for her to grab my neck and pin me by it to a tree trunk. Suddenly blood spattered me and my foe dropped. I saw a sharp rock embedded in her neck and looked up to see A male strigoi and Andrew unconcious beside him.  
>"NO!" I shrieked. but the blood-covered vampire fleedbefore i could reach it. I threw Andrew (with huge effort) over my shoulder and ran to the moroi. All I saw was blood.<br>"There was more than three." Ethan said. I couldn't have agreed more.


	5. Chapter 5 Monster

**Hey all, sorry i haven't updated in, like, forever, but i've been woring lot's of other different stuff, and life has been hectic. This is also a short chapter, I know, but there'll be more to come, i promise. 3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>  
><span>Erika POV<span>

Every moroi around me was peeking through the bushes to get a look at the battle taking place. I stared into the forest, scared to look for fear of my own friend's demise before my eyes.  
>Eyes.<br>Red eyes glared at me menacingly in the suffocating shadows. They flicked away before I could scream.  
>"Darien!" I yelled.<br>She instantly spun, unsheathing her stake with a ring that made me flinch.  
>"What? What is it?"<br>"I saw-"  
>Tyler's agonized cry pierced my ears. No one was in the spot Tyler had occupied moments ago. Ruby Dashkov laid, sobbing beside it, eyes glazed over.<br>"Oh my fucking god!" Darien shouted.  
>Ruby began mumbling insanely.<br>"Taken... Taken and turned...It should have been me. Me. Me. Me. I should have. Me. Me. Me. Condemned... Turned. taken. turned. . taken."  
>"I saw it all," Janessa spoke. "A strigoi jumped Ruby, but Tyler stood in front of her. It all happened so fast Ruby didn't even have time to scream - neither could I." Janessa's voice trembled and she looked on the verge of tears.<br>Darien covered her mouth.  
>"save him. Save him... Save him! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!" Ruby began screaming maniacally at Darien. Ethan had to haul her off her and clamp his palm over her mouth.<br>"Shut up! She can't or she leaves us at risk."  
>Everyone went dead silent. We all knew that that was only one of the two reasons Darien wouldn't go after Tyler.<br>He was most likely a strigoi now.  
>I bent my head.<br>Ana crashed through the undergrowth with Andrew Scarlem slung over her shoulder. Her eyes bugged and she gasped.  
>"There were more than three." Ethan said, breaking our silence.<br>Darien stood, helping Ana with her load.  
>"We have to leave," Darien said, pushing her dark brown locks out of her face which was plagued with a grim expression.<p>

Logan POV

I padded barefoot to my bathroom.(After taking over the academy, we each got a dorm room which had a complete bathroom. )  
>I caught myself in the mirror. Pale skin. Deathly red eyes. Long, yellowing fangs. At last I awakened to my true appearance: a monster.<br>I couldn't control my anger. Balling my fist i smashed it into the mirror and it shattered.  
>On my hand.<br>I swore in rage and gripped my hand as I stalked down the hallway, blood spilling over my knuckles. There must be some gauze somewhere in this building.  
>The sound of a door creaking closed made me prick my ears. The gruff voices of men led me to a large oak door. I pressed against it, listening in.<br>"Nathaniel."  
>" Michael Pless."<br>"Would you like something to drink?"  
>"Cut to the chase."<br>"Of course."  
>"I want you to assasinate Erika Ozera."<br>"Any location?"  
>"Our latest scouts were attacked in Oren."<br>"I'll be right on it."  
>The finality in their voices made me scramble, especially at the sound of footsteps coming my way, behind the corner of the hallway. Heart pounding, I heard them come closer. Shit! They were following me. I ducked into a janitor's closet and waited for the steps to pass.<br>My eyes caught on a red cross. I pulled the first-aid kit from the dusty shelf and violently ended the life of the lingering spider before opening it and seeing the gauze.  
>While I applied it, My thoughts lingered to what I heard. So, Nathaniel was going to kill Erika. Erika was one of Anstasia's best friends, if I could recall. So her death would hurt her.<br>Anastasia was Michael's daughter. She attracted and interested me more than I liked to admit.  
>I traveled down the hallway and back to my dorm.<br>She reminded me of a porcelain angel figurine, no matter how cliche it sounds.  
>Yes, a porcelain angel.<br>Even though, if broken, porcelain could slice the unexpecting hands that played too fondly with it.


End file.
